


Candy

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NSFW, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: It started with fleeting gazes that held too long to be friendly, to simple brushes of the hand when passing in the hall, to this.Sugar Daddy Bail Organa/Reader - NC-17/18+.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Candy

> **Taglist : _Comment/Send an ask/Message me to be added ,_[@a-dorin](https://tmblr.co/msy5gZPUCb8kqCU7KYUi__w), [@littlevodika](https://tmblr.co/m1Gis9_juwnPMv9WuwHjYaQ) **

> **Warnings : Smut, Somewhat inappropriate age gap, Sugaring, Some Kinks to be added (see each chapter).**

• [**Playlist**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F3E64pIcHJncjqAcFIybqjd%3Fsi%3DQzUBuzanSaSz0H9CUKVzZw&t=MDZhOTA4MGFiY2MyYWE3ZjBhM2JlYzE3ODE0MDgxYjBmZGU3NDI5MywxYmRlMjAxN2U1NjYyZjU0OWY2ZGE5ODY2NTIxM2E0ODgyOWJjYmU2&ts=1601642390)

  


I

  


_**It**_ started with fleeting gazes that held too long to be friendly, to simple brushes of the hand when passing in the hall, to this. 

His lips caressing your soft skin, his hands exploring your curvature, his eyes closed in bliss - as if you are an exquisite masterpiece. Legs wound around his torso with murmured words of appraisal and the flashes of white behind your eyes as you ride out the first orgasm he brought you to.

Blinking at the blinding blue of his frame in the holocall, you snap out of your reverie.

“Yes, Senator.” Confidence in your tone despite the hesitation, “We have an agreement.”

Senator Bail Organa smiles, and it’s all the reassurance you need. _You made the right decision, (Y/N), do not mess this up._

“I shall see you tomorrow, then,” he pauses, as if having a mental debate, “my darling.”

It rolled off his tongue like the sweetest honey, warmth filling every crevice of your body as his words blanketed around you. A simple comfort, despite the distance between you both.

Signaling the end of the call, the blue glow dissipates. But this - this is a new beginning, and the grin etched onto your face proves so.

  


**_Coming Soon._ **


End file.
